The listing or discussion of information or a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the information or document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
(Hydro)(chloro)fluoroalkenes such a (hydro)(chloro)fluoropropenes can be prepared from corresponding hydrochlorofluoroalkanes by dehydrochlorination. The transformation can be effected thermally, i.e. by pyrolysis, catalytically, by contacting a hydrochlorofluoroalkane with a catalyst under suitable conditions, or chemically, typically by contacting a hydrochlorofluoroalkane with strong bases such as alkali metal hydroxides.
However, the preparation of (hydro)(chloro)fluoroalkenes, for example via catalytic dehydrochlorination, often is problematic due to competing dehydrofluorination reactions. Competing dehydrofluorination reactions may produce unwanted by-products that must be removed or recycled. As a result, dehydrochlorination reactions typically have lower than desired selectivity for the target (hydro)(chloro)fluoroalkene products.
Thus, there is a need for a process that suppresses any undesirable and competing dehydrofluorination reaction and correspondingly increases selectivity for the target (hydro)(chloro)fluoroalkene. Such a process would increase both the yield of the desired (hydro)(chloro)fluoroalkene product and the single-pass productivity of the reaction.